Cortland Kasady (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Roscoe Kasady (descendant); Cletus Kasady (descendant) | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Beard and sideburns | Citizenship = British, English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cultist, serial killer; former homesteader | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Frank Tieri; Guiu Vilanova | First = Ruins of Ravencroft: Carnage Vol 1 1 | Death = Ruins of Ravencroft: Carnage Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = A settler from England, Cortland Kasady came to the New World in 1664 alongside his lover, Molly Ravencroft, establishing a homestead in what would centuries later be known as Westchester County. When Molly was abducted by a cannibalistic cult known to the locals as "The Others," Cortland attempted to organize a rescue party. Disgusted by the cowardice of his fellow settlers, who were terrified of the cult, he set off on his own to rescue her. Coming across a cave, Cortland was ambushed by one of the cultists, who tried to eat him before being killed by Molly - who had managed to evade capture. Telling Molly to wait while he investigated the cave that served as the cult's lair, Cortland came across a chamber full of the cannibalized remains of the cult's victims and wall-art depicting the primordial dark god Knull. Overwhelmed by the cultists, he was infected with living abyss and driven insane; going on a rampage and killing eight villagers before being subdued and imprisoned at the future site of the Ravencroft Institute. Sometime later, Cortland broke free from his prison and killed Molly when she came to visit him. What ultimately became of him was unknown, but Molly's descendant, Jonas Ravencroft, speculated that he spent the remainder of his life among the other cultists, preying upon those who had the misfortune of crossing his path and waiting for Knull to awaken. Cortland's corruption at the hands of the Others tainted his bloodline, as his distant descendant Roscoe Kasady was abusive towards his wife and son; while Roscoe's son Cletus Kasady went on to become a symbiote-augmented serial killer with an unprecedented body count, ultimately being the one to facilitate Knull's release from his prison. | Personality = Cortland Kasady was initially loving and devoted, willing to endanger himself to rescue his lover; however, after being infected with living abyss by the Others he became a ruthless, bloodthirsty, cannibalistic murderer devoted to the worship of the dark god Knull. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Cortland's story is similar to that of Matthew Kurtz, a psychiatryst who after getting his brain connected to Carnage also became a cannibal. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kasady Family Category:Insanity Category:Cannibals Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Knull Worshipers Category:Killed Off-Panel